callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Armed Forces/World War 2
- The Red Army's Victory theme in Call of Duty: United Offensive. In Game ''Call of Duty The 13th Rifle Guards Division is featured in ''Call of Duty with the playable character Alexei Ivanovich Voronin as part of the Red Army and Soviet Campaign. The 150th Rifle Division is also featured in game, whereby soldiers from this division capture the Reichstag and rose the Soviet flag over Berlin. ''Call of Duty 2 The 13th Rifle Guards Division is again featured in Call of Duty 2 with the playable character Vasili Ivanovich Koslov as part of the Red Army and Soviet Campaign at the Battle of Stalingrad. Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer The Soviet Armed Forces is in the multiplayer of ''Call of Duty: WWII. The Soviet Red Army and are playable via uniform selection if the player is using specific divisions and is on the Allied Powers team. Nazi Zombies The Red Army appears in the Nazi Zombies map The Shadowed Throne, where dead men of the armed forces can be seen all over the map. T-34 tanks can also be seen in the intro cinematic. The army is led by Mikhail during the . Known Members * Alexei Ivanovich Voronin (playable) * Yuri Petrenko (playable) * Aleksandr Sokolov (playable) * Tanya Pavelovna (W.I.A., playable) * Nikolai Badanov (playable) * Vasili Ivanovich Koslov (playable) * Viktor Reznov (K.I.A., playable) * Dimitri Petrenko (K.I.A, playable) * Letlev * Antonov * Dimitri Volsky * Dimitriy Petrov (K.I.A.) * Viktor Durasov * Pavel Semenov * Yakov Pavlov * Chernov (K.I.A.) * Oleg Puskov (K.I.A.) * Viktor Durasov * Mikael Kirelenko * Leonov * Frolov (K.I.A) * Markhov * Daletski (K.I.A) * Arseni (K.I.A.) * Ramazanov * Boris Semashko * Vassili Kulikov * Borodin * Gromov * Filatov * Miesha Korolov * V. S. Zubov * Mikhail Petrenko * Makarov * Kozlov * Soviet Radioman * Polubencev * Mikhail Arms and Equipment Submachine Guns *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 Rifles *Mosin-Nagant *SVT-40 Sidearms *TT-33 *TT-30 Machine Guns *DP-28 *Browning M1919 Anti-Armor *M9A1 Bazooka *Panzerfaust 60 *Panzerschreck *Mortar Grenades *RGD-33 *Potato (In training) Sniper Rifles *PTRS-41 *Scoped Mosin-Nagant Quotes Call of Duty: Finest Hour *"The first man gets a rifle. The second, ammunition. When the first is killed, the second takes the rifle and shoots!" *"Welcome to Stalingrad. You are about to begin the greatest moment of your life. The Germans have lost hundreds of tanks and planes. Hitler's brutalized hordes are now advancing towards Stalingrad over mountains of their own dead bodies. Our Bolshevik Party, our nation, our great country, has given us the task not to let the enemy reach the Volga and to defend the city of Stalingrad. Forward against the enemy! Up into the unremitting battle comrades, for Stalingrad, for our great country! Not one step back! Cowards and traitors will be shot! Do not count days, do not count miles, count only the number of Germans you have killed! Kill the German! This is your mother's prayer! Kill the German! This is the cry of your Russian earth! Do not waver! Do not let up! Kill! Death to the German invader!" -Commissar Durasov *"Send death to the German invader!" *"They took my family and my home, and I intend to take their lives!" -Lt. Pavelovna *"That flag must fall!" *"Forward, comrades! Defend your mother! Send death to the German invader!" -Unnamed Commissar. Call of Duty 2 *''"Die, Fritz! We'll thaw you out in the spring!'' *''"This one's for my mother! This one's for Valentina! That was for my father, you fascist son of a bitch! This ones for my little sister, you butchers!'' And this one's for my dog! Ah, how you like it! (maniacal laughter)" -Unknown Red Army sniper *''"You fascist bastards came all the way just to die!"'' *''"Keep them running comrades!"'' *''"For the Motherland!"'' *''"Well, fearless comrade Vasili, looks like our numbers didn't come up today. Not yet, anyways." ''-Lt. Volsky at the end of "Comrade Sniper" Call of Duty: World at War *"Without Question!" *"Do svidanya Nazi!" *"Die!" *"We need a medic!" *"Find a doctor!" *"Covering!" *"Cover Me! Reloading!" *"Don't just sit there, cover me already! Reloading!" *"Man Down!" *"They'll shoot your head off!" *"I'll see you in Hell!" *"RUN!!!" *"I'm Invincible!" ''Call of Duty: WWII *"''Yes? hello? You are... Americans? English? This is... I am Mikhail!" —Mikhail Gallery Call of Duty and United Offensive Image:rus1_1.png|A Soviet soldier guarding a post. Image:rus2_1.png|Five Soviet soldiers talking. Image:rus3_1.png|A Soviet soldier aims his weapon. Image:rus4_1.png Soviet radioman.jpg|A Soviet radioman. Call of Duty: Finest Hour File:CoDFH - Misc Russian soldiers.png|A group of Soviet soldiers. File:CoDFH - Russian commissar1.png|A Soviet with a PPSh-41. Call of Duty 2 Guarding Soviet CoD2.png|A guarding Soviet. Running Soviets CoD2.png|Two Soviets running. Soviet PPSh-41 CoD2.png|Another Soviet with a PPSh-41. Crouching Soviet CoD2.png|A crouching female Soviet. Soviet Soldier CoD2.jpg|A Soviet soldier awaiting orders. Soviet sniper CoD2.jpg|Soviet sniper. Wounded Soviet CoD2.jpg|A Soviet soldier helps a wounded comrade. Soviet soldiers Demolition CoD2.png|Soviets in "The Pipeline". ''Call of Duty: WWII'' '' Soviet Infantry 1 WWII.png Soviet Infantry 2 WWII.png SovietWinter Mountain 3 WWII.png SovietWinter Mountain 2 WWII.png SovietWinter Mountain 1 WWII.png SovietWinter Airborne 2 WWII.png SovietWinter Airborne 1 WWII.png SovietMarine Expeditionary 1 WWII.png SovietMarine Expeditionary 2 WWII.png SovietMarine Expeditionary 3 WWII.png SovietSapper Expeditionary 1 WWII.png SovietSapper Expeditionary 2 WWII.png ''